BJ's Wet Sticky Sandy Mud Accident! (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's Wet Sticky Sandy Mud Accident is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in April 20, 1996. Plot While BJ teaches Barney and his friends how to play baseball, he accidently slips on a dump truck, trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls into a pile of wet, sticky, sandy, mud. Will Barney and his friends make BJ better? Cast *Barney *BJ *Carlos *Jason *Keesha *Min Songs #Barney Thems Song #The Having Fun Song #BJ's Song #Sing a Song of People #Rig a Jig Jug #What a Baseball Day! #Try and Try Again #Bubble, Bubble Bath #If You're Happy and You Know It #Laugh with Me! #The Clapping Song #What a Baseball Day! (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Gone Fishing!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Fun & Games". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island" *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *This was also the first Barney Home Video to include the "Barney's Circus Fun" trailer. *Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life, it's when, while Carlos is caring the Barney doll out of the school, he tripped on a book and fell down, and the Barney doll falls down on the feet, Barney came to life, and the kids hugged him. *When Carlos yells "WHOA!" as he trips on the book, the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along". *The kind of name of the book that Carlos is tripping on is called a Sesame Street book, and the name of the Sesame Street book is called "Ernie's Big Mess". *Another time BJ falls face down. This time, *When BJ yells "Whoooooooooooa!" while slipping on a toy truck, *When Barney and the kids scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", *When BJ screams as he trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob sees a smiley face with dimples on a Krabby Patty), except it was pitched down to -1. *During a scene where BJ slips on a toy truck, trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down in the wet sticky sandy mud, *After BJ slips on a toy truck, trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down in the wet sticky sandy mud, he got sticky sandy mud on his head, his nose, his cheeks, his tummy, his arms, his hips, his tail, his legs, his knees and shoes. Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 *BJ: I must catch that ball! (trips over a skateboard, slipping around) Whoooooooooooa! *Barney & Kids: BJ!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Barney: WATCH OUT FOR THAT WET STICKY SANDY MUD!!!!!!! *BJ: (trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear and flies into the air) AAAAAAAGHGHHH!! (smashes into the wet sandy mud) *Barney & Kids: Ooh! *Carlos: I wonder what happened to BJ. *Min: Me too. *Barney: Come and see what has happened to him! *(they go and see what happened to BJ, who is on his head, tummy and knees, covered in sandy mud) *BJ: Aye-yie-yie! I'm all covered in muck and sand. Ohhh. *Barney: Oh my gosh!! BJ, you okay?! *BJ: I am fine, but I am covered in muck and sand. * *